


Insatiable Lust

by NormanReedusMe



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF, The Walking Dead RPF, norman reedus rpf
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusMe/pseuds/NormanReedusMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman smut involving you and him. Will be in Norman's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need You Now

Norman's POV-

I'm hosting at a photography gallery in Manhattan, New York. I've dressed in a black flannel and dark, tight jeans. At the bar, your drinking. your dressed to kill, in a sleek, little black dress and killer heels. My dick has a mind of its own. I'm hard and I want you. "Excuse me." I say to some admirers. I've been wanting you ever since I came back from Georgia. But every night since I got back, I've been here setting up the gallery for the event. I go up to you. "Wanna go for a smoke?" I ask as you drink the rest of your martini and you accept. Outside its cool, but it feels good. I light two cigarettes. You feel calm after a drag and you tremble. I look at you with hooded eyes. "You've been drinking." I say and you nod. I can smell your perfume "Chanel 9" or something. It's intoxicating, just making my dick want you more. I long to touch you. Feel your silky smooth skin. "Fuck." I put out our cigarettes and pulling you to me, I kiss you hard. You deepen the kiss as I push you up against the building. I've missed your soft pink lips, your mouth, the feel you pressed against me. Our tongues fight for dominance. I need you. I stop kissing and take your hand. "Come here." I lead you to the other side of the building, in an alleyway where no one can see us. In the dark, I move my hand up your thigh and find your panties. "Don't need these." I slowly slide them down and you moan. I feel how soaked they are from your arousal and I'm nearly bursting. I forget but I ask. "You on the pill?" You nod and relief floods me. "Good. I didn't come prepared. I dont have a condom and I need to be inside you now." I gently push you up against the wall and as I'm unbuckling my jeans, you stop me and take matters into your own hands. I watch as you slowly unbutton and unzip me. We lock eyes as you push my boxers down. My erection springs out. You spread your legs and I thrust into you. It feels like the first time. Your warmth surrounds me. I moan and as we kiss we begin a rhythm. Your fingers start undoing the buttons to my shirt. I feel you caress my skin. I unlace the front of your dress so I can see the swell of your breasts. "Touch me Norman." You place my hand on your breast and I feel your nipple harden in response. It's been so long and I feel my balls start to tighten. I find your clitoris and rub it. I need you to come. I wanna feel you explode around me. I bring my coated fingers to your lips, smearing your lipstick as you taste your arousal. You moan and I know your close so I speed up my thrusts. "Oh god!!!! Yesssss!!!" You cry out as suddenly you come around my penis. It takes just a few aftershocks of your orgasm for me to ejaculate deep inside you. For several long moments, I stay inside you and catch my breath. "Man, I've missed you." We kiss and I pull out, our juices seep out of you. As we make our back to the gallery, I'm hard once more just thinking what I'd like to do later on.


	2. Blow Me Into Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Norman the best blow job ever

Norman's POV- We're driving home, the night a blanket around us. My hand is caressing your thigh and your moaning. You forgot your panties in the alley next to gallery after our little adventure. My fingers brush your clitoris and your gasp. I'm so hard, harder than I've ever been. I shift in my seat trying to adjust my erection but it only makes things worse. We're ten miles from home when the thought of pulling over crosses my mind. I want to fuck you hard in the backseat. I about lose control of my driving as you palm my dick. You rub and I'm about to explode. "Babe...." I'm so close. I'm damp with precum. We're stopped at a red light and I hurriedly undo myself. Your thumb hits my tip and I cry out as I ejaculate onto my pants, your hand and my seat. In the moonlight, you smile. "Pull over." I park the car under a tree near a park. We move to the backseat where you push me onto my back. My dick is softening but the blood rushes again as you unlace the front of your dress, revealing milky white breasts. Your hand pulls down my pants and my boxers. Locking eyes, your mouth covers my entire penis. I hit the back of your throat. I'm lost in passion. It feels so good having you suck me. You lick the cum that coats my skin from before. "Ohhh." You cup my balls and they tighten. I'm close once again. The tip of your tongue licks my slit and I hiss. I grip the seat as my hips thrust upwards. I feel your teeth graze my balls, your tongue tasting me. "I'm gonna.... Cum!!!" One lick is all it takes, I cum harder than ever. Four long streams fill your mouth. You don't even gag as I watch you swallow. "Damn girl." You smile in pride. "It's your turn now." I growl as I pull you on top of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped ya enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!! Hope you like it


End file.
